


the time yuuri tried buying phichit a present

by JkWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Floor Burrito, Hamsters, Pets, Pre-Series, Presents, Roommate Fun, guinea pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Yuuri looked to the squeaking animal on the table. It was looking through the bars of the cage at him, like it expected Yuuri to free it.  “Sorry, that’s Phichit’s job. I’m sure if you ask nicely he’ll let you out.”





	

Surprisingly, out of the two of them Phichit was the hardest to buy presents for. Whether it was his birthday, Christmas, or even just a ‘congratulations you got first place’ present, Yuuri was always at a loss about what to get his best friend. Today was no different. Phichit was returning from Thailand where he had won nationals and dammit, Yuuri was going to get him the best present ever. That was, if he could ever think of anything. 

“What’s a good present for Phichit? You two are good friends, you should know something!”

“Look, Yuuri, while I’m honored you thought of me to call when asking about a present for Phichit, he’s not exactly my best friend. He’s yours.” 

“That’s the thing, Leo! I’ve never managed to get him a good present. He always get’s me something amazing. Nothing I’ve gotten him can even begin to compare to the things he’;s given to me before.”

“I feel like you’re overthinking this. You know Phichit better than anything, what does he life?”

Yuuri thought about that. 

He knew Phichit liked skating. He adores the King and the Skater. But they went skating on a daily basis and Phichit already owned the blu-ray discs of the King and the Skater and the sequel. 

“I’m an awful friend. This is it Leo, this is how I die. Lying on the ground as a floor burrito because I can’t figure out what to get Phichit.” 

“Dude, you’re not gonna die as a floor burrito. You’ll think of something.” 

“But I won’ttttt. And I’ll die. As a floor burrito.” 

“What about a pet? Your new apartment complex says you guys can have something, right?”

Yuuri blinked. 

He remembered Phichit had mentioned getting something since their new landlord was willing to let them own an animal greater than just a fish. 

“Leo, you are a genius. Remind me to buy you dinner next time we’re in the same city.”

“Um, will do? I assume you’re off to the pet store?”

“Yup! I know exactly what to get him, thanks!”

Yuuri hung up the phone. Buying Phichit a present was going to be easy. 

 

Until it wasn’t. 

He managed to get to the pet store with little trouble. There was the cat that hissed at him, but he was able to look past that. 

Yuuri’s problem was he couldn’t remember what exactly Phichit had mentioned getting. It was small, not a dog or a cat (much to Yuuri’s chagrin, he would love a dog, but Vicchan was waiting for him back in Japan), some sort of rodent.

Not that that information made things any easier. There were many different types of rodents. 

“Well, this might be a mistake after all.?”

Yuuri squinted at the small creatures running around the cage. They looked a little big, but a bit like the pictures Phichit had showed him once. 

“Can I help you?” 

Yuuri turned to face an employee who looked rather bored and seemed like they wished to be anywhere but there. 

“I’m trying to find something to buy my friend as a present. I think these are what he likes, but I’m not sure.” 

The employee sighed. 

“Would you like me to get one out for you to hold?” 

“Uh, I’m not sure if I’m the most qualified person to be holding something so small.” 

The employee rolled her eyes. Yuuri decided that she definitely didn’t want to be there, or at least not helping him. 

“If you don’t want to that’s fine. Would you like to look at the cages? They are down the aisle to your left. Food, treats, and hay are down the aisle to your right. Perhaps looking at the different options will help you decide if they are the best fit for your friend.”

“Right, I’ll just, do that.”

He shuffled down the left aisle. He wasn’t too interested in looking at the different cages. He would get something basic and leave Phichit the choice of upgrading it, something Yuuri knew for a fact he would. 

He was slightly overwhelmed about the large number of cages. There were ones that resembled a fish tank and others with intricate pipes for critters to run through. His eyes landed on one that seemed like it would be perfect. It came with a bowl, water bottle, and bedding. He just needed to buy the pet and necessary food. 

Yuuri turned to look for someone to help, preferably not the girl from before. He wasn’t sure why she seemed to disinterested and rude. It didn’t matter though, that was in the past. Now he just needed someone willing to pick up one of those critters for him. 

 

Four hours later Yuuri was back at the apartment. Phichit had texted him saying he was coming up the stairs. Yuuri looked to the squeaking animal on the table. It was looking through the bars of the cage at him, like it expected Yuuri to free it. 

“Sorry, that’s Phichit’s job. I’m sure if you ask nicely he’ll let you out.” 

Speaking of Phichit… 

The front door swung open. 

“Yuuri~ I’m home!” 

The creature started screaming. 

Yuuri could hear the second Phichit realized something was squeaking at the top of it’s lungs. He dropped his bag and ran into the kitchen. Yuuri continued to make his tea. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?”

“Why is there a guinea pig on our table?” 

“You said you wanted one, right?” 

Yuuri turned when Phichit started laughing. Phichit had indeed pulled the guinea pig from the cage and was cuddling it, but he was still laughing. 

“I said a hamster, Yuuri.” 

“Oh.” 

That made sense. No wonder the guinea pig was bigger than what Yuuri had thought.

“Not that I don’t love this little guy, he’s cute too. Have you named him?” 

“I was gonna leave that to you.. If you want we can take him back and get a hamster.” 

“You are not taking my new child away from me. This just means I can have a guinea pig and a hamster.” 

Phichit had that look in his eyes, the one that usually made Yuuri turn and run. 

 

**They were so going to get kicked out. ******

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know, this just kinda happened


End file.
